My Guradian Angel
by crazy4raurauslly
Summary: Nice and caring pop sensation Ally Dawson is in danger. What happens when a heartless guardian angel named Austin Moon gets assigned to her? Will he help her escape the danger that comes? Or will she help him find the right path to her heart?


**Hey, this is my first written Austin and Ally fan fiction, I really hope you guys enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally.**

Chapter 1

Ally's POV

"GOOD NIGHT NEW YORK" I shout out in my microphone to my crowd as they roared in excitement . It was my last day of my world tour. New York was my last stop before I headed back home, Miami, Fl to be exact.

Why don't I introduce myself properly, Hello my name is Allyson Marie Dawson, but I prefer to go by Ally. I'm a 20 year old pop star, but don't worry I'm not heartless or vain, some actually say that I'm the total opposite. I have 3 best friends, Trish, Cassidy, and Kira. They are the best.

Trish- Short Latina with thick curly hair, but don't be fooled by her appearance, she is very tough, but sweet and caring once you get to know her. She's also my manger, not the best, ya she has her ups and downs sometimes, but I'm not complaining… much.

Cassidy- Fine blond hair and tall, well taller than me, yet again almost everyone is taller than me. Cassidy is very talented at singing and dancing, she helps me with my vocals and dancing, since I need lots of help with that.

Kira- Fine black hair and as tall as Cassidy. Kira is creative with many things, she can also sing but it's not her dream to become professional, she instead wants to be a fashion designer, she helps me get ready for concerts, music videos, and interviews.

That's my 3 best friends for you. Anyways enough with me babbling, here comes Trish.

"You did amazing out there, its 1am, ready to head home? Kira and Cassidy are ready in the jet" Trish says.

I smile at the thought of home. "Thanks Trish and yes I am so exhausted".

After meeting and giving autographs to some fans, we both finally made it in the jet.

"What took you guys _sooo _long?" Kira asks empathizing the so, as Trish and I enter.

"Well sorry if Ally is a very kind person and gave almost every single person an autograph, keep in mind there's more than 100 people out there" Trish replies.

They all laugh. "Come on guys, you all know how much I love my fans" I say. What I said is 100% true, I love all my fans very much, and without them I wouldn't have made it this far in my career.

After a couple of minutes of silence, Cassidy breaks it. "Anyways, Ally have you seen all the magazines lately?"

"No, why?" I ask without much interest, every magazine is the same, they all lie to get a juicy story so they could catch readers attention.

"Well don't get upset or anything, because I know they are lying, they said you're planning to be single the rest of your life" she responds a with a little hint of worry in her tone.

I look up from my phone, anger written all over my face. "Why would they think that" I practically shout out.

Trish sighs. "Maybe because you haven't dated since freshman year in high school" she says.

"Well that doesn't mean anything, besides I haven't found the right guy yet" I reply.

"Don't worry Ally I'm sure you'll find your other half soon" Kira says trying to cheer me up.

I smiled, this is why I love my best friends they always try to make me feel better when I am down, especially these past months, tour was stressing me out a bit, thankfully it was over, so I could have some time for me to relax. Hopefully I can meet my other half soon, let's just hope he's not some coldhearted jerk.

Austin's POV

"YOU'RE SUCH A COLDHEARTED JERK AUSTIN!" Lindsey shouts throwing a chair towards me, lucky for me she misses. Now you may be thinking "Who's Austin?" Let me introduce myself, I'm Austin Moon, a 20 year old guardian angel, ya you heard me right, I'm a guardian angel, have been for 6 years. Anyways you may also be wondering "Who's Lindsey? And why did she call you a jerk?" Well you see Lindsey is my girlfriend, well more like ex now, since she caught me cheating on her with her cousin.

"How could you do this to me and especially with my own cousin?" She cried out.

"You see Lindsey I didn't think you would mind"

She looks at me like she was about jump at me, "Totally Austin, of course I wouldn't mind" she responds sarcastically. "We are so done, don't ever call me again"

"Wasn't planning on it, sweetie" I respond. And with that she storms out of the room, I'm not sadden at all with the break-up, I knew it was going to happen anyways.

Now let me guess your next question is "How did this coldhearted jerk become a guardian angel?" right? My parents are the head guardian angels from where I am, so of course their child has to become one, sadly. I always wanted to be a famous pop singer, but no I had to become a stupid guardian angel. Anyways enough with the questions my parents are calling.

I finally make it to my parent's office. "Hello Austin, have a seat" my dad greets.

"What do guys want now?" I ask.

My mom rolls her eyes. "Austin Monica Moon, what have I told you about attitude" she asks.

I flinch at my middle name, yes my middle name is Monica my mom put that since she thought it was cute, which it's not. "Mom its Austin M Moon" I correct her "And you said attitude is rude, sorry, now can you please tell me what you want?" I ask a little more politely… I think.

My dad begins. "Austin we have found you a new assignment, I think you will enjoy this one, 'she'…"

"Did you just say 'she'?" I interrupt. Let's just say I haven't had a good assignment with a girl, the girl always falls in love with me, which doesn't let me do my job of keeping her safe.

"Yes Austin, I did" he replies.

"Well, you can count me out, I don't want this girl getting her heart broken" I say getting up ready to leave.

"Austin, this girl is in danger, plus I have read in many magazines that she plans on staying single her whole life" my mom tries to stop me from going.

I chuckle, who does that? "Fine, but I'm only do this because she is in danger" what I am not that horrible.

My parents smile. "Great, well I already have applied you for a job, you will become her body guard so you can be closer to her" my dad says.

I sigh at the idea of working. "Well when do I leave?" I ask

"At 1am tonight" he responds (**A/N: Ally and Austin leave at the same time)** "Also here is the file, everything about her is in here"

I grab the file and was about to head out when my dad stops me. "One more thing Austin, you are not to fall in love with her" he says in a serious tone.

"Don't worry dad, I don't think that will be a problem" I said heading out.

I make it to my room, I look around, since it's going to be a few months without all my favorite instruments, I can play almost every instrument, except not the piano, enough about me, lets read more about this girl.

"Allyson Marie Dawson" I read to myself, somehow this name sounds familiar.

I read on. "Age:20" great, we have to be the same age. "Ally Dawson is a famous pop star" oh not this girl Ally Dawson, famous Dawson, all her songs bore me to death, they are all about love and have no beat to dance to, she is cute though, wait, no Austin stop she's just an assignment that's it nothing more. Boy was this going to be a very interesting assignment.


End file.
